beauty_and_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Invictus
|season=3 |number=9 |image=File:Invictus title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 24, 1990 |writer=George R.R. Martin |director=Gus Trikonis |previous=The Chimes at Midnight |next=In the Forests of the Night }}"Invictus" is the ninth episode of the 3rd season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot With Vincent a prisoner of Gabriel, he witnesses his son making a miraculous recovery. Diana can't return to her apartment as it's under surveillance by Gabriel's men. Upon learning of Vincent's capture, Father and the other inhabitants of "The World Below" bring Diana to "The World Below" where she gives them the description of the floor tile in Gabriel's house. In front of a horrified Vincent, Gabriel kills the doctor who treated the baby and fatally injected Catherine. Vincent finally escapes the electrified cage as Diana arrives. When Vincent can't bring himself to kill Gabriel, Diana shoots Gabriel dead. During a baby-naming ceremony, Vincent names the baby Jacob after Father — and we see Catherine's face looking down with a smile over Vincent's shoulder. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Jo Anderson as Diana Bennett *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Stephen McHattie as Gabriel *Kenneth Kimmins as Doctor *John Lehne as Jonathan Pope *John Michael Bolger as Detective Greg Hughes *Tony Maggio as Sammy *Nick DeMauro as Cabbie *Irina Irvine as Jamie *Dayton Callie as Hitman *June Kyoto Lu as Tenko *Alex Datcher as Andrea *Richard Feld as Janitor *Ritch Brinkley as William (uncredited) *Ellen Geer as Mary (uncredited) *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Gus Trikonis *Written by George R.R. Martin *Produced by Alex Gansa, Howard Gordon, Paul Junger Witt, Kenneth R. Koch, Stephen Kurzfeld, Patricia Livingston, George R.R. Martin, Anthony Mazzei, David F. Schwartz and Tony Thomas *Music by Don Davis *Cinematography by Stevan Larner *Film Editor - J.W. Kompare *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Art Director - Woody Willis *Set Decorator - Bruce A. Gibeson *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Fred C. Blau, Jr. - Makeup Artist *Charlene Johnson - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent (uncredited) Production Management *James T. Davis - Unit Production Manager *Susan Palladino - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Richard Feld - Second Assistant Director *Robert Yannetti - First Assistant Director Art Department *Robert Farina - Main Title Design *Rich Hobaica - Property Master Sound Department *Gary Alexander - Re-recording Mixer *Jim Fitzpatrick - Re-recording Mixer *David Hankins - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Gary F. Bentley - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *John Meier - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Frank Godwin - Assistant Camera *Calvin Maehl - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Carl Swartz - Music Editor Other Crew *Linda Campanelli - Executive Story Editor *Ron Koslow - Executive Consultant *Sandy Mazzola - Script Supervisor *M.M. Shelly Moore - Executive Story Editor *P.K. Simonds - Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520508/ Invictus] at IMDb Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes